Désir Désir
by Nori Kiwi
Summary: Mello travaille. Matt en a marre. Songfic


**Rating :** K

 **Disclaimer :** Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obata ont la propriété de Death Note. "Désir Désir" et de Laurent Voulzy et Véronique Jannot.

 **Pairing :** Matt x Mello (Yaoi)

* * *

Il travaillait toujours plus dur, toujours plus longtemps. L'autre le regardait depuis son lit. Avec tendresse, oui ! Anxiété aussi, et certainement avec une crainte envahissante de le voir sombrer. A vrai dire, il avait presque peur que son ami ne se plaigne plus des bruits intempestifs de ses jeux-vidéos. Et de retrouver ses yeux céruléens si beaux vitreux et ses mains tièdes d'ordinaire froides comme la mort.

Ce silence, ça lui pesait.

\- "Mello...

\- Matt, je travaille, répondit l'acharné.

\- Mello, insista le surnommé Matt.

\- J'ai dit quoi ?

\- Mais Mello !

\- Tu sais quoi, Matt, trancha froidement ledit Mello et se tournant vers le gêneur.

\- Quoi donc, Chamellow ?

\- Ta gueule."

A travers ses goggles, Matt détailla le visage énervé de son camarade. 14 ans et des brouettes, hein ? Ce n'est pas l'âge qu'il lui donnerait. Son regard était celui d'un vieillard. Ses traits ? Comme tirés par une pression immense. Le rouquin se leva sur le lit. Il remonta ses drôles de lunettes et se saisit d'une brosse à cheveux.

\- Cette chanson est pour le gars que j'aime, annonça-t-il le fixant droit dans les yeux.

 _ **Mais toutes les chansons**_  
 _ **Racontent la même histoire**_  
 _ **Il y a toujours un garçon**_  
 _ **Et un autre au désespoir**_  
 _ **Il l'appelle**_  
 _ **Et l'autre l'entend pas**_  
 _ **Il voit qu'lui**_  
 _ **Mais il le voit pas**_

Mello se retourna face au bureau. Un stylo bleu en main, il cracha :

\- J'ai pas le temps Matt ! Alors ferme-la et retourne à tes jeux débiles !

Le chanteur improvisé se sentirait presque blessé. Il continua, dans un français absolument parfait avec son petit accent peu marqué.

 ** _On en a fait des films_**  
 ** _Et des tragédies divines_**  
 ** _De cette situation_**  
 ** _Des rocks et du spleen_**  
 ** _Mélodie qu'on entend partout_**  
 ** _Oh I need you baby_**  
 ** _I need you baby_**  
 ** _Baby yes I do {2x}_**

Le rouquin regarda le blondinet de ses yeux verts. Il sauta de son perchoir. Le travailleur, lui, sentait monter en lui un énervement terrible.

\- Matt...

Il serra les dents. Allez, plus que quelques instants à supporter.

 _ **C'est toujours "toujours" qui rime avec ouh ouh**_  
 _ **Cette chose-là il faut que tu devines**_  
 _ **Mon premier c'est désir**_  
 _ **Mon deuxième du plaisir**_  
 _ **Mon troisième c'est souffrir ouh ouh**_  
 _ **Et mon tout fait des souvenirs**_

A part les jeux-vidéos, Matt adorait chanter. C'était un plaisir coupable. Et il adorait la langue de Molière. C'était celle qu'on disait de l'amour.

\- Matt, tu peux te taire ?

Le blond avait arrêté de travailler. Il l'écoutait avec plus d'attention. Putain, qu'il chante bien ce con.

 _ **Il s'en colle des peintures**_  
 _ **Du crayon sur la figure**_  
 _ **L'autre se met des petites boucles d'oreille**_  
 _ **Pour se donner des allures**_  
 _ **On veut plaire**_  
 _ **On veut des rendez-vous**_  
 _ **Puis un jour c'est la guerre**_  
 _ **Ce jeu là rend fou**_

Mello rosissait. Matt était juste derrière lui. Il sentait son souffle. Il pourrait presque entendre son cœur.

\- Matt... tenta-t-il en essayant de se débarrasser de ses rougeurs.

Sa brosse en main, l'adolescent y mettait toute âme. Ça faisait un bon moment que ces mots lui pesait dans la conscience.

 _ **Y a du danger des victimes**_

 _ **Un assassin assassine**_  
 _ **L'assassin il faut que tu devines**_  
 _ **Son premier c'est désir**_  
 _ **Son deuxième du plaisir**_  
 _ **Son troisième c'est souffrir oh oh**_  
 _ **Et son tout fait des souvenirs**_

La main libre de Matt, un peu froide, se posa sur le dossier du siège de son ami. Le faire tourner, pas tout de suite.

\- Matt, tais-toi, le supplia presque Mello.

Il ne voulait pas que son camarade deviner ses sentiments. En temps normal, c'était plus simple, mais cette chanson n'aidait vraiment pas.

 _ **C'est du vague à l'âme teen-ager**_  
 _ **Ou bien des nuits de désir à mourir**_  
 _ **Pendu à l'hameçon de l'âme sœur**_  
 _ **C'est toujours pousser des soupirs**_  
 _ **ah ah...**_

Ça y ait. Matt avait fait tourner le fauteuil. Ils se faisaient face, se dévisageaient. Mello détourna le regard.

 _ **Mais toutes les chansons racontent la même histoire**_  
 _ **Cette histoire il faut que tu devines**_  
 _ **Mon premier {2x}**_  
 _ **Mon premier c'est désir**_  
 _ **Mon deuxième du plaisir**_  
 _ **Mon troisième c'est souffrir ouh ouh...**_

Le chanteur lâcha le dossier et jeta sa brosse. Elle ricocha contre un mur avant de finir sa chute sur la moquette. Il se rapprocha. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

Ils étaient rouge. Rouge, comme la passion. Comme l'amour. D'un geste synchronisé, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

 _ **Mon premier c'est désir**_  
 _ **Mon deuxième est plaisir**_  
 _ **Mon troisième c'est souffrir ouh ouh...**_

 _ **Mon premier c'est désir**_  
 _ **Mon deuxième du plaisir**_  
 _ **Mon troisième c'est souffrir ouh ouh... {2x}**_

 _ **Et mon tout fait des souvenirs ouh ouh...**_

* * *

 _J'espère que ce texte vous a plu ! Si oui, favoriter, follower ou reviewer ! Sinon, attaque de pommes !_


End file.
